User blog:Mistakain/Necessary Roughness
F***ING RASKOLS! Pardon my French, but if you find me or this journal, I would point out that the slums of Moresby are NOT where you will want to go if you need supplies. Apparently, the biggest chain Supermarket over there is overrun by those rat bast...ugh, you catch my drift. They're shooting anyone on sight, and don't bother trying to get in touch with the cops, they bailed with Mayor Tom to the Town Hall hoping to shack up there, and so all the guns at the police station are in those punks hands! It figures that the government would completely balk on helping us. The place is a mess... raskols holing up in people's homes, throwing the survivors out on the streets... and what's worse is there seems to be more of those fast buggers than the slow zeds there, so watch your back. Apparently wherever these things came from, they were testing it on some insane mothers... how else did they get in those straight jackets? I mean seriously, I don't remember "Shady Freakin' Insane Asylum" being on the map of Banoi... who puts a beach resort in plain view of an asylum and a prison!? Only good thing that comes out of their straight jackets and masks, they can't infect you. But they will sure as hell try... and if they can't they'll just run your ass over. And believe me... they're the size of trucks. During my trips I heard a few people calling over their ham radios for help... I think one guy was looking for insulin, and when I passed the gold bungalows, I think I heard a girl complaining about missing her teddy bear. That's just ridiculous... seriously... a teddy bear in this mess? Then again, this type of crap might drive a person insane, so I shouldn't blame her. I managed to come away with a pack of juice from one of the gas stations near the resort and some cans of food from the bars, but I need to make sure no one finds out how I'm getting back to my shanty, so I hid under a boat for the night. Lucky for me I found some fisherman's gear in the shack. They are a bit big, and I sweat like a pig in them, but at least I don't have the problem of getting bitten through the rubber. I do, however, need to get my hands on some duct tape for sealing... and maybe putting together some sort of defensive measures... I may test out a new idea of mine for a Deodorant Bomb. I'll post the results. I could have sworn I saw Roger trying to help some guy who had gotten into a car wreck out there. His wife was panicking. They drove off for the bungalows afterward, though... I think Roger got bit. If you see him, put him out of his misery, eh? I don't know what's causing this... Rabies maybe? But I pity anyone who gets it... I'm taking the euthanasia approach... If I see anyone coming for me and they can't speak a coherent sentence, I'm killing them... case closed. God forgive me if I'm wrong for doing it. Who am I kidding, I'm certain God has abandoned us out here... Category:Blog posts